


Pieces

by wtngrapture



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M, Oasis, liamgallagher, noelgallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtngrapture/pseuds/wtngrapture
Summary: Specially written for a sunshine <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guessgodthinksimabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessgodthinksimabel/gifts).



"Isolation"

That's the word the confused young man can't stop thinking about.

His transparent blue eyes reflect the granulated light of the television's lost signal. They hurt, after several hours of semidarkness and smoke without opened windows to filter through.

His brother used to hate having to understand all those new words. He hated the process that supposed a new sensation being forced into him. Noel remembers how, when he was young, he used to write them down for him.

He unfolds the spoiled paper sheet, with corners blackened by the pass of time. Each time he didn't understand a word, the kid with larges eyes  appealed his own personal encyclopedia.

Noel wasn't too good with this either. But there was no way his mind could have conceived the idea of not showing itself perfectly omniscient to little Liam.

 

_"Noel, what does responsibility mean?"_

_"Responsibility..." he said, and put his hands on both sides of his waist "Responsibility is thinking first before you act."_

_The younger kept his face inexpressive, confused._

_"Am I responsible?"_

_"You'll be one day. Once you learn the meaning of it."_

 

There was no doubt, not even back then, whom of the two brothers was better hiding certain difficulties. Liam's smile grew shining and satisfied as Noel grabbed his red pen, and wrote with rounded and innocent handwriting, responsibility.

Nowadays in his adulthood, Noel thinks he keeps pieces of Liam in that paper. Of the vision of the world they used to share. Looking deeper onto it, he notices Liam underlined some words, and tries to recall how he could've described them to him. Anger, impulse, character, shyness... Maybe not very well. Every time it seems there is no more space in the sheet, a new challenge to face arises.

His stiff arms help him to sit up. He feels like his whole body had been asleep, while his mind remained awake for several hours. Taking the first steps to his room he notices the house is cold as an alley; he just wants to tuck himself in bed under the weight of the duvet, to sleep, keep thinking, nevermind.

Liam lets his body mildly fall onto the guitarist's chest when he feels him lying beside him. Noel calls his name among whispers, without response, and has to be contented with that involuntary act born from dreams. He passes his arm around his chest and, for an instant, loneliness doesn't look so lonely. He decides he'll never write isolation on his paper, and he'll never want to completely know it. Liam is here, maybe not in mind but surely in body. Liam will always be here because he always keeps pieces of Liam. And, as small as they are, they will bring him happiness.

 


End file.
